


The Boy of Stars

by mukkiebee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aleja Cabeza - mother, Carlisle Mulligan - friend, I don't know what to put here, Ireneo Cabeza - older brother, Langst, Leandro Cabeza - Lance, Mirana Cabeza - younger older sister, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Riel Cabeza - father, SO, Verita Cabeza - oldest sister, i also don't know what relationships there will be, i hope to have langst, i hope to have pining keith, lance's last name is cabeza, nathen wagner - my irl brother name, original characters are mostly just lance's family, probably endgame klance tho, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkiebee/pseuds/mukkiebee
Summary: Ireneo Cabeza always wanted a younger brother, so when he sees a shooting star, he wishes with all his might for a baby brother. He already had a younger sister and an older sister. He wanted a brother. Maybe it was his lucky night. The shooting star lands in his backyard - not really, but it felt like it. He names the fallen star Leandro - after his great-great-great-grandpa. Leandro grows up to be Lance Cabeza.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of Born From Stars. Let me know what you think, on here or on tumblr!! (Legendarylangst, on tumblr)

It was midnight in Cuba, and the only one awake in the Cabeza household was the youngest boy - Ireneo Cabeza. He was just 7 years old, his mind was full of hopes and dreams. Currently, he wanted to be a big brother. To a little brother, of course. He had a younger sister, she was only 3 years old, but he didn't like her. She cried too much, and made him get in trouble for things he didn't do. It made him mad. So he wanted a little brother, one that he could tease and teach pranks to.

That's why he was still awake, staring out the window of his room on the second floor. Ireneo stared up at the dark sky, searching meticulously for a shooting star to wish upon. He had been like this for weeks - staying up well past his bedtime to stare out his bedroom window in search of a shooting star. He seemed to fall asleep before any could come out, but tonight he was especially determined.

Mirana, his three-year-old sister had been especially obnoxious today. Getting Ireneo in trouble for many things he didn't do. His punishment for all these things was an early bedtime and no sweets. Even though he was meant to be asleep by 9 pm, Ireneo had been making a habit of staying awake to try and catch a shooting star.

His grandmother, Lilianna, had once told him the story of their great-great-great-great grandfather, Leandro. She said that Leandro was special - that he wasn't born the same way he or Mirana had been born. She said he came from a shooting star, and had special powers.

Mama told grandmother to stop telling Ireneo fairytales, and told him that she was telling a tall-tale. Ireneo chose to believe his grandmother over his mother, because she was older - and that meant she was smarter. Liliana, despite her daughter's attempt in persuading her not to, still told Ireneo the stories of great-great-great-great grandfather Leandro. Ireneo paid close attention each time she told these stories, not wanting to miss a single detail.

Ireneo was shook from his thoughts when he saw a shooting star falling - he gasped. This was his chance! He closed his eyes tight, pressed his hands together and concentrated as hard as he could.

_I want a baby brother. I want a baby brother. I want a baby brother._

Ireneo chanted this in his head many times before daring to open his eyes. When he did, he was greeted with a bright flash of blue-tinted white light. It seemed to be originating somewhere a near the beach.

Excited, Ireneo jumped out of bed and ran to his older sisters bedroom. "Verita! Verita wake up! Come on," he grabbed her hand, dragging her back with all his might. "I saw something land near the beach!! Come on, 'rita!!"

Verita woke slowly, grumbling at being disturbed from her sleep. "What do you want, Ireneo?" She asked, sitting up. "Did you have another nightmare?" She frowned in concern, looking down at her younger brother.

"No! Come on, come on!" Ireneo pulled at her hand, causing Verita to stand up, casting one last longing glance to her bed. At 13 years old, she was already growing fond of sleep over other duties.

"What is it, 'neo?" Verita asked, sighing as Ireneo pushed shoes into her hand. "Shouldn't we wake ma or pa if we're going to leave?"

"No time," Ireneo fidgeted in his spot, shoes already laced up on his feet. He was wearing dinosaur pajamas, while Verita was in one of her father's large shirts and some shorts. She made a noise in complaint as Ireneo dragged her down the stairs and out the kitchen doors.

"'Neo, where are you taking me?" Verita asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out why the darkened path had been so familiar.

It hit her just as Ireneo said, "The beach! I saw something fall here, I did, I swear it!" Verita sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. No doubt they would be getting the grounding - no,  _ _beating__  - of a lifetime once their parents realized they were gone. She hoped that maybe they'd get back before then. Hopefully.

Verita's jaw dropped as she noticed a blue-tinted white light originating from down the beach a little ways. What the heck was that? She heard her brother squeal and quickly looked at him to make sure he was okay. He was, but he was already running down the beach towards whatever that thing was.

"Ireneo! Wait! You don't know what tha-" Verita cut off as she heard a cry. At first, she thought somehow Mirana was there, but the cry sounded different. Younger. She approached slowly, her eyes widening at what she saw. In a bundle of blue blankets was a baby. What shocked her most, however, was the fact that his eyes seemed to be the source of the glowing.

Ireneo looked up at his sister, "His name is Leandro," he said, a big smile gracing his face as he held the small bebé. He looked back down at his new little brother. "Hi," he cooed, trying to get the baby to interact with him. Leandro didn't make a noise back, but his eyes opened. He smiled, squirming slightly in his grip. Ireneo smiled back, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Verita stared in astonishment at the newborn's eyes. They were glowing, but Ireneo didn't seem bothered by the fact at all.

"Ireneo, get away from it! What if it's dangerous?" Verita asked, her eyes wild with fear. She knew she should go help her little brother, but she couldn't bring herself to approach him to take the child. What if he was dangerous? What about Ireneo, though? Ma would never forgive her if she let Ireneo get hurt.

Ireneo looked up at his sister, "No! He isn't dangerous, he's our little brother," he said cheerfully, his smile wide and happy. "I wished for him and he came." His eyes were wide and innocent, full of hope.

Verita stared at her brother, trying to figure out if he was serious. Seeing his seriousness, she sighed. "I'm gonna go get ma and pa, okay?" Ireneo didn't seem to hear her, already cooing over his new brother again.

Verita stood there for a few moments as she waited for a reply. When there was none, she turned and headed back to the house. She raced up the stairs, bursting into her parents' bedroom.

"Mama! Papa!" Verita cried, startling her parents from their rest.

Immediately, her mother was holding her, "What is it,  _mi amor_? What's wrong?" She asked, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"It's Ireneo, he's.. he's.. come on!" Verita pulled on her mother's arm, trying to get them to hurry. Her father wasted no time in trying to rush towards his son's bedroom. He only passed it because Verita didn't stop at his room, instead continued down the stairs to the kitchen doors.

Verita lead them towards the beach, a soft glow could be seen from the entrance to their little stretch of beach. She stopped a few yards away from Ireneo, who was still holding the baby.

Aleja, their mother, and Riel, their father, didn't stop. They rushed their son, trying to see what he was holding.

"What are you holding, 'neo?" Aleja asked her son, looking at her child in confusion.

"Leandro! My baby brother," Ireneo explained, a smile on his face. "I wished for him, and here he is." He giggled, looking up at his mother.

"Why are his eyes glowing?" Riel asked, trying to keep from tearing the baby away from his son and throwing him away. There was no way any good could come from this.

"He's like great-grandpa, the one that  _abuela_ always tells stories about," Ireneo explained, rocking the baby as he slept.

Aleja had immediately fallen in love with the baby being held by her son. At the mention of Leandro, she hesitated. "Those are fairytales, Ireneo," she reminded gently. Shock pierced her at the fired-up look she earned from Ireneo.

"But here my baby brother is! After I wished for him on a shooting star!" Ireneo looked so determined as if he truly believed that was where the bebé had come from. Riel found himself believing Ireneo, unable to help himself.

" _Amante_ , either way, Ireneo is holding a child," Riel said gently, "perhaps we should take him in. If someone claims a missing a child, we will return him. We can't let him just be out here, he'll die."

Aleja knelt in front of Ireneo, "You are right," she said gently. "Here, 'neo," she continued, taking the child. "Let us return home, okay?" She murmured, standing up.

Ireneo hadn't wanted to let go, but did so anyway, knowing if he didn't, they wouldn't let him keep his new brother. "His name is Leandro," Ireneo said, desperate.

Aleja smiled at her son, "Of course," she said, thinking of her great-grandfather. "Let's go,  _mijo_. It's far past your bedtime, isn't it? And we should let the little one sleep as well."

Ireneo nodded and followed his family back to their home. He already loved his baby brother.


	2. The Galaxy Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leandro gets a letter from the Galaxy Garrison and finds out a little more about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is a longtime coming to be honest. I've started chapter two already/chapter three? I guess according to AO3. You can also find this fic on my tumblr, legendarylangst. :D

Ireneo loved his brother. Has since he was born - at least.. when he was brought home. Leandro was the best little brother a 7-year-old could ask for. You would think that once Ireneo got to about 13 or 14 he would stop caring about Leandro, but his fierce love for his brother only grew. Leandro was very sweet - being raised with three older siblings was great if you asked him. Especially if one was a brother and the other two were sisters. He learned how to flirt with girls from Ireneo, but he learned how to treat girls from Verita and Mirana.

Verita was a very good sister, but she was nearly 14 years older than him. Her birthday was two weeks after his, which made Leandro think there was something special nine months before his birthday. He decided to not think about it, finding it pointless to continue such thoughts. Mirana was only three years older than he, so they were almost as close as he and Ireneo were. Mirana went to him with her troubles, trusting no one else to keep her secrets.

Leandro also had a nephew, Verita had a child three years ago. His name was Ernesto, after their late grandfather. He was a sweetheart, winning the hearts of all the girls in his town when he had to babysit and conveniently had to go to the store. Leandro loved him just as much, if not more than Verita.

Leandro's birthday was in a few days - on a Saturday this year. He'd be turning 17. He was stressed out about it, but he attempted to calm himself down by hanging out with Ireneo for the last few days. He was stressed because now he was able to apply to Galaxy Garrison. He already sent in his application - three months ago. He had been in correspondence with a senior pilot, who was telling him all about the things he would see. If he got accepted, anyway. He wouldn't know until after his birthday. Either way, he was glad to have made a friend in doing this. His name was Carlisle Mulligan, he was from France, though his father was Irish. Carlisle was graduating this year, so Leandro wouldn't be able to meet him, which was disappointing.

Carlisle seemed convinced that he was going to get into the Galaxy Garrison, but Leandro wasn't sure. Ireneo was always supporting him, so it was hard to believe him when he said that he thought that Leandro would make it. Carlisle was easier to believe, but doubt lingered in his mind.

"Leandro," Ireneo spoke, smiling at his little brother. Leandro looked up, smiling at the man he had been convinced had hung the stars for him every night when he was a young child. Ireneo nodded to the kitchen in his home - he had moved out over three years ago. It had devastated him until their mother had reminded him that he could visit Ireneo whenever he pleased. "Do you want to get some food?"

Leandro looked at the time, surprise filling his features. Was it already dinner-time? "Yeah!" He spoke, standing up. "I'll cook us up something quick." He and Mirana were the only two who had taken to cooking like their mother always loved to do.

Ireneo laughed, "Alright. Y'know, if this whole Galaxy Garrison thing, by some huge mistake, doesn't work out, you should just move in with me," he joked, following Leandro out to the kitchen. Leandro almost laughed, but nearly screamed instead when he saw his parents and two sisters there. He held his chest as Ireneo laughed, walking into the room.

"When did you get here?" Leandro asked, staring at the four of them apprehensively. 

Mirana grinned at her younger brother, "Twenty minutes before you did," she told him, laughing at his shocked face. That was hours ago. He had come here straight after playing soccer with his friends that morning.

"Why are you here?" Leandro asked, cocking his head to the side. Ireneo made his way to stand by the rest of the family, on the other side of Mirana than Verita and their parents. From behind her back, his mother pulled out a letter. It had yet to be open, but by the stamp, Leandro could tell that it was his letter from Galaxy Garrison.

Leandro's throat closed. Gingerly, he took it from her hands. He didn't open it, just stared at the envelope.

"Well? Are you going to open it?" Verita asked in anticipation. She had high hopes that her baby brother would be able to become a fighter pilot - at the very least a cargo pilot. It'd been his dream since he was young. If anyone deserved to get into Galaxy Garrison, it was her little brother.

Leandro looked up at her, eyes wide with apprehension. He knew he should open it, but something took hold of his heart and squeezed. He struggled to breathe as he started opening the letter, his hands shaking all the while. Finally, he opened the letter. It was early, he remarked as he took out the letter itself. It should have come after his birthday, but did that mean that Leandro had gotten accepted or denied? He didn't know. 

For one heart-stopping moment, Leandro thought he had received the wrong letter as he began to read. Then he recalled that he had chosen to use an easier name, Lance. After his tio Lance, who had died three months prior to Leandro applying to the Garrison.

_Dear Lance Cabeza,_

_When we received your application in March 20XX, we reviewed it critically and came to a conclusion. Thank you for sending in your application, we are pleased to announce your acceptance into our four-year pilot programme at the Galaxy Garrison._

_You will begin as a cargo pilot, as all students at the Galaxy Garrison do. After this year, you will be examined to determine if you should remain in the cargo pilot ranks or be moved to fighter pilot status. If you remain a cargo pilot, this examination will happen every year. By the end of your fourth year, you will understand where you are to be best placed. Either outcome is respectable. Each year, there is around a 50/50 split between cargo and fighter pilots._

_To prepare for your year at Galaxy Garrison, please purchase the items on the list titled _first year_. We cannot wait to explore your potential as a student here at the Galaxy Garrison. Due to your exceptional marks at your previous school, you have become eligible for a scholarship. To apply, please visit https://www.galaxy-garrison.edu/20XX-Scholarship-rewards/_

_Enclosed with this letter are the notes from each of the application examiners. Thank you again for applying to the Galaxy Garrison._

_See you on August 29th,_

_Nathen Wagner, Principal_

_Mitch Iverson, Commander (Fighter Pilots)_

_Ginerva Finnegan, Commander (Cargo Pilots)_

_Carlisle Mulligan, Senior Pilot_

Leandro was silent as he read through the letter, attempting to trick his family. The only one not convinced was Ireneo, but that was because they were the closest.

" _Mijo_?" Leandro heard his mother ask tentatively. Tears of joy had filled his eyes, though the look on his face didn't show he was happy.

" _Mama_ ," he choked out, looking up at her. Aleja gasped, tears filling her own eyes. She couldn't believe he didn't get in. Mirana looked as broken as Leandro did, his father betrayed no emotion, waiting to hear the words from his son's mouth. Verita looked about ready to cry, fingers twitching to hug her baby brother. She would march right up to whoever was the head of that place and tell them a piece of her mind. Ireneo was the only one grinning as he stared at Leandro. He was proud of his baby brother for making it in.

"I made it mama," Leandro spoke, before throwing himself at his mother. Everyone relaxed, it seemed. It was silent for a few moments before his words truly sank in, and then everyone crowded around and hugged him.

"I knew you'd make it!!" Spoke Verita behind, Mirana was crying as well as laughing at the same time, unable to contain her excitement. She was sad, though, because that meant Leandro was going to be traveling to a different country - far away from home where she and her siblings could watch out for him.

Maybe it would be good for him, Mirana thought as she looked at her little brother. She wondered where this would lead Leandro. Would this lead him to space? To travel the stars? She hoped so. Leandro deserved to be where he came from.

Ireneo stared down at his little brother, pride shining in his eyes as he gazed. "You're gonna touch the stars, I just know it," he said softly, ruffling his hair. Their father sniffed, attracting everyone's attention. 

"Aww, _papa_ ," Leandro cooed, his own eyes glistening, "are you going to miss me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his father.

Riel scoffed, "Of course not, _mijo_ ," he said, rather convincingly, the only give away was the sniffle at the end. "You go out there, and you have fun."

Leandro let the tears he was trying to hold back. "I love you," he spoke to his father, but he meant it to everyone.

\--

_"The stars are not getting smaller,_

_You are getting brighter."_

\--

Later that night, Leandro was staying at home. He had wanted to stay with Ireneo, but his mama wanted him to stay at home. Something about needing to talk to him.

"Leandro?" His mother called, earning his attention. Leandro put his phone in his pocket and smiled angelically at his mother. Growing up, he'd always known he was different. He had glowing freckles for God's sake. When his sisters had made him mad - or on the rare occasion that Ireneo had made him angry - his eyes would glow as well. He'd never really had an explanation about that, his family seemed to ignore the fact that it happened. Though, occasionally, _Abuela_ Lilianna would tell him stories about his namesake. From what he gathered from that, though, was that Leandro Sr. had been born from a star. That wasn't possible, though, was it?

"Leandro!" His father called, causing the boy to wince and look to him. "Pay attention to what your mother is trying to tell you," the man scolded him gently. 

"Sorry," Leandro said, returning his attention to his mother. "What were you saying?" He asked, smiling gently at the woman he had grown up loving and occasionally fearing.

"I was saying," Aleja continued, looking at her son fondly. "I - We - love you. Very much." Leandro began to roll his eyes, "Ah, ah, ah, let me finish, mijo," she said, narrowing her own eyes. "We have loved you since the moment you were brought to us." Leandro was starting to sense that this conversation was going to be a little different compared to what he had been expecting. He felt confused, wondering why she had worded it that way. His mother seemed to have paused while talking. It looked like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"And you were. Brought to us, I mean. It was when Ireneo was about seven years old," Aleja continued, looking at him thoughtfully. "You were this little thing," she made a gesture with her hands to indicate how small he was. "Ireneo wanted a baby brother so bad, and your _abuela_ Lilianna was putting stories in his head that, at the time, I didn't believe.

She told Ireneo the story of her great-great-great-grandfather, Leandro, whom you are named for. He's like you, Leandro. He was brought to his family, not born into. Abuela Lilianna told Ireneo that her grandfather was born from stars," here Aleja paused, frowning in thought.

Riel took over from there, "As a child, my mother told me stories of grandpapa Leandro. I believed them when I was a child, but as I grew up, I started to disbelieve her stories. They seemed to fantastical to be real," he paused, smiling sadly, "as she got older, she told even more bizarre stories - so I was inclined to assume that even grandpa Leandro was just a story."

Aleja started speaking again, "Now, we believe that Lilianna had been telling the truth. She had to have been telling the truth, you were right in front of us. Ireneo told us he wished for you and that you came. I wouldn't have believed it, had it not been for the fact that I had seen you there. Glowing softly, being held gently by Ireneo."

Leandro was speechless, staring at his parents. Was he really born from a falling star? He could hardly believe it until he remembered when he was a child and his sister had made him so mad that the area around him had begun to glow a soft blue. He had always heard whispers from someone else while growing up. Could that be others like him? 

"You have always been our child," Leandro's father told him, causing the boy to nod. 

"You have always been my parents," Leandro told them, and it was true. He supposed that if he had a bad life, he would have been angry, but he was just glad that he was raised by the people he had been raised by.

Riel and Aleja relaxed, crowding around Leandro. "I love you," they both muttered into his hair as they hugged him. Leandro hugged them back, muttering the saying back. 

\--

_"His dreams were full of what laid beyond Earth's atmosphere."_

\--

The end of August came much quicker than anyone in Leandro's family was prepared for. Leandro was all packed, trying to spend as much time with his family before the day he had to leave. Which was today. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help his trembling limbs as he waited in the airport. He was excited, terrified and sad. He looked at the family around him, all supporting his decision to go.

"You deserve to find out who you are," Ireneo had told him, Verita standing beside him in support. "I know I've been a really big factor in who you are. I can't wait to see who you become without my influence - I'm not saying I was a bad influence. But I want to see who you'll be without me or the rest of the family breathing down your neck. Whatever you do, we love you. Remember that."

Just like that, Leandro had started crying again. He hugged Ireneo, pressing his face into his neck. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Leandro, pressing his face into his neck. Ireneo was wearing Leandro's favorite sweater that he wore. He sometimes stole it to wear when they weren't together. Ireneo stepped away from Leandro, taking it off. He handed the faded material to Leandro. Leandro stared in shocked silence, sobbing gently as he took it from his brother.

Mirana approached him, hugging him tightly. Leandro wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her flowery perfume. "I'm pregnant," she whispered into his ear. He gasped and backed away quickly. Mirana nodded with tears in her eyes. "Found out yesterday. I wanted you to be the first to know. She's due in March. Hopefully when you're on spring break."

The rest of the family had eavesdropped and everyone was now hugging them both. Leandro laughed, but he was crying even harder now. "I won't get to see you get fat," he teased, kissing the top of her head. Mirana laughed.

"Flight 2935 now boarding," spoke a flight attendant. The Cabeza family tensed, slowly letting each other go. Leandro looked at everyone with a big smile. 

"I love you," Leandro spoke, before turning and beginning the next chapter in his life as Lance Cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of Born From Stars. Let me know what you think, on here or on tumblr!! (Legendarylangst, on tumblr)


End file.
